rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moralny upadek
Utwór: Moralny upadek Wykonawca: Peja ---- Daj mi szczęście daj miłość ja dam wsparcie mógłbym przysiąc że w tą świetlaną przyszłość, która z tobą kreśliłem będzie jedynym celem, do którego dążyłem wciąż chce zwyciężać zachować sporo godności by żaden z grymasów na twej twarzy nie zagościł ja dusze się jednocześnie chcąc tego sam wybrałem, dlaczego? wierzyłem po prostu ze będziesz jednym z niespalonych przeze mnie mostów a ja tworząc was wyniszczam to nie tak oczywiste gdy nad kartką łapię iskrę pisze piepszac listę ten tekst kolejnym listem niech hitem jak sądzą choć praca bezowocna tego tez nie można nazwać nad ranem depresyjny lot znad kukułczego gniazda walczę z samotnością, która tak często przeraża chociaż ludźmi się otaczam oddalam się od nich... na życzenie własne znów mam pod stopami chodnik nowy świt myśli nowe nie wałczę z chłodem głodem myślę o drugiej połowie co powiem jej wracając do tak zwanego świata żywych i jaki tego wynik czy prawdziwy ze mnie człowiek tak jak raper prawdziwy i kiedyś szczęśliwym po wsze czasy juz będę gdy zaszczyty zdobędę przecież nie lece, bo nie pędem emocji oto rewanż to co teraz powiem nie jest na sprzedaż bo to stało się nałogiem nie chce bycia bogiem to absurd jest złowrogie myśli znów w głowie sto procent patologia w samym sposobie postrzegania tego świata fobia nie pomnażam pieniędzy to nie mój styl życia od zawsze chciałem rapu na przewypasionych bitach wiec odejdź gotów tej pytam ja cię zapytam czy twym jedynym celem była nagrana płyta czy wywiady teledyski koperty oferty to są bzdur sterty pamiętaj o tym zawsze bo rap na bicie popłynie bez zbędnych wyjaśnień moralny upadek to notowań nagły spadek upadku mego świadek tylko ja prosty sposób moralny upadek słyszałem od wielu osób moralny upadek o tym jak stracić kręgosłup I do ćpunów bandytów przeróżnych skurwysynów mam być dumny z tego synu ? kto naprawdę zrozumie to, co na bicie mówi czy z rapu odejdę czy mam strzelić se w łeb zostać kurtem cobainem ? czy przyglądać mam sie biernie jak konsument to pochłania dostać w zamian hałas pożądliwe spojrzenia wciąż tęsknie za zmianami jak pozbyć sie cierpienia a to, do czego zmierzam jest nadal czymś niejasnym a to protestem własnym w pierwszej osobie gadam odrzucony, co odrzuca postulaty swego stada wciąż mam tak gadać przecież głusi jesteście skup sie na tym tekście nie myśl o podtekście nakreślaj gruba kreska dam znak ze żyje jestem w tych zwariowanych czasach to juz jest sporym sukcesem zawalczę ze stresem ponownie stanę w szranki na słowa na szklanki opowiem, czym jest obciach owal sie zasmuci, bo znów mam loxa w nozdrzach nazwij to jak chcesz nawet autodestrukcją będę silny dam se rade wierze w zycie juz za późno skurwysyn to skurwysyn i nic tego nie zmieni ten świat mnie takim stworzył pasożyta nie wyplenisz i spróbujesz mnie ocenić nic nie wiedząc na moj temat kolejny hipokryta, który chce powielić schemat możesz sie wychylić na tle mego upadku nigdy nie poznasz życia w tak zwanym polświatku życia w niedostatku pod tytułem nóż na gardle o pertraktacjach z diabłem paktach, które zawarłem ave ave na przekór wszystkim wszystkiemu jadę masz tu, desperate moje drugie imię tu robie to od niechcenia beztalenciom rośnie gul ten jeden mówił żul a tamten degenerat lubię, gdy widzisz we mnie uzdolnionego penera ja szacunku nieodbieram ludziom bliskim memu sercu choć nie rzadko mam jazdę w stylu seryjnych morderców teraz moje jest nawierzchu nawet, jeśli głazy w środku niech rap na bicie płynie bez dodatkowych środków moralny upadek to notowań nagły spadek upadku mego świadek tylko ja prosty sposób moralny upadek słyszałem od wielu osób moralny upadek o tym jak stracić kręgosłup moralny upadek to notowań nagły spadek upadku mego świadek tylko ja prosty sposób moralny upadek słyszałem od wielu osób moralny upadek o tym jak stracić kręgosłup styl pretensjonalny, jakie życie taki rap pozmieniało sie najlepsze lecz nie zmienił sie mój świat pełen zalet i wad kocham to nienawidzę mam wiele nienawiści w sobie tak to widzę obserwator uczebnik w awanturach bezpośredni raczej aktywny niż bierny tracąc grunt pod nogami uciekam sie do metod sprawdzonych zbadanych nad wychowanych sytuacjach które straszą widza przed telewizorem ja na ty z horrorem a w rapie z hardcorem mam najebane w dekiel a mym jedynym ziomem jest uczony heineken tak mówią niech mówią niech piszą w tym sie gubią ja na takim farmazonie mógłbym dziś zarobić grubo to, co ty nazwiesz zgubą ja nazywam przeznaczeniem przeznaczenia nie oszukam przeznaczenia nie zmienię szukam szczęścia jak każdy szukam swej szczęśliwej gwiazdy uciekam w świat fantazji pokarze swe słabości przyznaje sie do błędów do rozwiązań najprostszych i nie dam ci przykładu bo ze mnie żaden ekspert mam z rapem kat ekspertem to jest życia patentem w skoroszytach zawiłości to, co we mnie wiele wspomnień nawet dla tych co oskarżą mnie o komercyjną zbrodnie bo tak jest im wygodnie modnie zrzuć mnie z piedestału moj rap na bicie będzie wciąż płynął pomału